The Secret Writings of a Vlad Muse
by pearl84
Summary: Series of one shots and drabbles exploring more of the cannon DP characters as well as my full-length story plots: Dawning of a Sun, Endgame, and Checkmate. Rating K to T
1. Chapter 1

**Ummmm, hey! Surprise? lol**

 **Okay, so let me explain this. This isn't another story (God forbid). See, I had been talking with my good friend Dreama last week, and the whole topic of my slow updates came up. If you haven't read my new chapter of EG, I asked everyone the question if I should continue to alternate between stories, or just put DoaS on hold, and finish EG.**

 **I do want to thank everyone for their suggestions. It sure helped me a lot. Based on the response, I will continue to alternate. However, if I feel the need to update one story again before another, then I am going to do that. I think it will help me not focus so much on going back and forth-and instead focus on which story I think needs an update.**

 **Anyways, as I was talking with Dreama about this, we started talking about how much we both missed the simplicity of a normal (non-angst day) in the life of our favorite DP characters. And I mentioned I have all these little ideas in my head, but they just don't fit in the stories or are just not relevant. So, she suggested for me to do some drabbles. And that would also help keep you guys nurtured as you wait for the the stories to update. So, of course I was like yes, yes, yes! And here we are!**

 **I am going to give this a go. There is no set schedule or anything. It's more of whenever I get some inspiration for a drabble or one shot, and I still haven't finished the main story chapter. I already told myself I won't let this delay my chapters updates; so no need to worry about that. Instead, it will be something to just keep me motivated, and at the same time, give you guys something quick to enjoy.**

 **So, these 'clips' are very random. I might do a few DoaS related ones, but most of them will be cannon and EG/CM universe. Again, they will be random. In fact, this was just a spur of the moment that I did not ask my beta to check this. I will not be getting these drabbles revised since it's just meant to be quick clips and nothing fancy.**

 **So, here's the first one!** **Enjoy!**

 **Dreama, this ones for you, my dear! XD**

* * *

 **Simple is Sweeter**

 **PoV: Annabelle Hui**

* * *

You know, I realized long ago people have different opinions of what makes a perfect birthday. Some people like big parties or outrageous gifts. Others enjoy taking some 'me' time, and that is enough. Heck, there are people who even mope around on their birthday, complaining about getting old. Then again, maybe the last one is more for 'adults'.

My point is everyone has some kind of concept of what makes a perfect birthday. Sooo… Is it too weird that I do not have one?

Okay, sure. I am like most people that have a family; and their family does something nice for them. I also have the typical friends who pretty much blow up your phone writing 'Happy Birthday'. I appreciate all that. Really, I do… But, I think even with all that, my birthday is just… another day for me. If others did not announce it for me, I think I'd probably let it go unattended and I would be perfectly okay with it.

So, really, I have no sort of opinion of what makes a perfect birthday, because… It just doesn't seem like big deal to me.

"Happy birthday, Annie."

I jolt a bit out of my thoughts and look behind me, only to see a boy I know really well sitting in the set behind me. Oh right. Did I mention I am currently at school in… Calculus? Yes, Calculus. My teacher is really boring. I suppose it's why I am even thinking about the 'concept of a perfect birthday'. Yes, I am that bored.

"Thanks, Henry," I whisper back with a small smile.

He glances at our teacher up front to make sure he was still talking before looking back at me with the smallest smirk.

"Now that you're older… Want to take me up on that date, blondie-roo?"

I roll my eyes a bit, though a light blush colors my cheeks. I still don't even know how he thinks that's supposed to sweet-talk me. I've known Henry since middle school. He's a very outgoing guy. A bit of a trouble-maker, honestly. But he seems to also know his limits. I suppose having a successful father who is always in the spotlight forces him to behave—most of the time anyways.

But I would be lying if I said I don't like being around him… and maybe I also like him in other ways—not that I'd ever admit it to him! He's a big flirt. And I suppose with his looks, it just comes with the territory. It was hard to resist his head full of tight light brown curls, and silvery-green eyes which seem to smile and glint whenever he was up to something. He was pretty tall, too. He played basketball, if that hinted at anything. But he definitely had the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going for him. Although instead of 'dark' I'd say he was more of a 'clown'.

Still, the fact that he captured so much attention made me reluctant to get involved with him. I don't fully trust him to _really_ like me. Or maybe I'm just not ready for a boyfriend yet. I'm not sure.

Anyways, he thinks his little pet name is so clever. My hair is blond. And my father was Australian. _Original_.

"What makes you think I want to say 'yes' just because I've turned fourteen?" I challenge with a raised eyebrow.

He suddenly gives me a pink rose that apparently he was hiding under his desk and replies, "Because the stars have finally aligned, and it's just meant to be."

I have to struggle not to laugh. Like I said, he's a big flirt. And pretty bad at it in my opinion.

Still, I smile a bit and accept the single flower. I smell it before answering, "Thanks, but sorry to say that the stars are still not aligned." And then I turn back around to hide my grin.

So, I like him. Doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for him.

I hear him chuckle a bit before he whispers to me, "You're a heartbreaker, Panda-Roo…"

Great, now he's pulling in my Chinese heritage. You'd be amazed how many names this guy can come up with that he will end in 'Roo'.

I quietly giggle to myself as I pull out a piece of paper and fold it in a half. I quickly write something on it before I spend the rest of the class time doodling on it.

The bell soon rings, and I am happy to know that was my last class, and I can go home at last. However, as I stand up, I turn to Henry who is grabbing his things, and hand him the folded paper.

"Thanks for the flower," I say, and smile at the surprise look on his face as he accepted the paper.

As I walk off, I hear him unfolding the paper. On the paper I wrote, 'Try again next year. Roo…' and had drawn a Chinese dragon on it.

I laughed to myself as I heard him whoop loudly.

On my way out, I ran into a few friends and we briefly talked about our afternoon plans. Of course, I got asked the usual question, 'What are you doing for your birthday?'

And I replied the usual, "Don't know yet."

Well, I kind of did. I knew I'd be spending it with my mom—as usual. My family actually consisted of just to the two of us. Naturally, I had extended family, but most of them lived in Florida. As for my biological father… Never met the guy. And honestly, I am okay with it. I suppose it's because I've never… had need of him. My mom was great. And… I personally liked to think my family consisted of _one more person_ —even if he wasn't around all the time.

Anyways, my mom usually got me a cake and a present, and we'd just spend the day watching movies. But other time we would go to my grandparents' house in Florida for a weekend to celebrate. And on other times, she would make a big party at our house. So, pretty much I had already experienced it all. So, I suppose, it was kind of weird I did not have my own opinion of what made a perfect birthday.

Pretty soon, we all went our own ways to our respective rides waiting at the pick-up area. There was no such thing as buses here. Probably because it was a private school for a lot of kids whose parents had way too much money.

I usually don't talk about my school to anyone outside of my friends, because the few times I had, some people would get the wrong idea. Sure, there are snobby rich kids in the world. But most of them are normal teens. The school—although private and of good standing—goes through the same stuff as any other school: a teenage pecking order, complete with its bullies, popular kids, and outcasts. And there was also lots of homework…

The only difference is that we have limos and fancy cars pull into our school. Of course, not everyone was a billionaire's son and daughter. There were also kids from the hard-successful, working class, too, like myself. My mom had a really good job; but by no reach of the imagination were we filthy rich.

Suddenly, I saw a familiar fancy car pull into the curve… except, it wasn't my mom's car.

But I knew who's car it was. And as I watched the completely dark passenger window come down, I confirmed who it was:

The third person I considered part of my family. The world knew him as Vlad Masters. To me, he was …

' _Baba?'_ I whispered in disbelief. I couldn't even remember the last time he picked me up from school. I knew though it wasn't easy for him. He was always busy, and then, being seen with my mom who was single…

Well, people liked to talk, let's just say.

Still, right now I didn't care about that, and I quickly moved closer. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?"

He smirked softly. "Well… It just so happens I heard it's someone's birthday today. And I thought, what kind of _baba_ would I be if I didn't go wish my little girl a happy birthday?"

I grinned so wide I'm sure I looked like an ecstatic puppy.

"Come, let's go. I told your mother we wouldn't take too long."

I chuckled happily before I quickly jumped into the car and threw my book-bag in the back seat. I then hugged him before strapping on my seat belt.

I never notice how he smiled warmly at me with the affection.

"I can't believe you're here! I mean, what if someone sees you?" I asked.

"Let's not worry about that," he dismissed and took off.

Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why I'm so happy to see this man. Well! He's pretty much my dad. Well…unofficially, _but_ I am on a mission to get him to tie the knot with my mom—who had been his high school sweetheart when they had been about my age!

Yup! It's so meant to be! They… just don't know it yet! Well, I think my mom does. I don't know. I figure they are in denial. So, whatever. I just gotta help them along.

But in all seriousness, Vlad has been part of my life before I was even born. I might not be his biological daughter, and he might be clueless about being in love with my mom. But he's my dad. He's always been my dad.

And I was just so happy to see him because he was always so busy and I honestly felt we did not spend enough time together.

"What's that flower you got there?" he suddenly asked me.

I look up at him before looking down at the rose still in my hand. I smile a bit before smelling it. As I brought it down, I answered playfully, "A boy gave it to me…"

I wasn't looking at him, but I could practically see the frown on his face as he quickly asked, "What boy?"

I almost laughed, but managed to say with a bit of amusement, "A nice boy… He wants to take me on a date."

Okay, so most girls would not be telling their dad this. But my _baba_ was so easy to get going I couldn't help but tease him. He got so dramatic over the weirdest things sometimes. For example, one time I was eating a bowl of fruit loops and he had come by. The moment he saw it, he went on a rant how awful that cereal was and all the reasons I should never consume it again. Even my mom had stared at him like he had grown a second head. Ha! That had been funny.

"Annabelle? Are you listening to me? Aren't you too young to be dating… boys?"

"I'm fourteen," I answered innocently.

"That's too young. You should at least wait until you are in college…"

I could hear the 'or never' at the end of his comment, and I laughed a bit.

"What? _Baba_ , come on! You dated my mom when you were close to my age, _remember_?"

Like I said, it's too easy!

I saw him tense, and he gave me a sideways glance. "Yes, well… that was different… Different times… "

He regained his composure and said firmly, "You are too young. Boys your age are hardly looking for commitment. It's best if you wait."

"Okay, _baba_ ," I answer like a good daughter; but then I suddenly pull closer to him and add mischievously, "But he is _so cute!_ He has a pet-name for me and everything! And you even know his dad! You know? The guy that owns that chain of fancy hotels in Madison? His son's name is Henry."

If his eyes could change color or shoot beams, I was pretty sure he would have done just that.

Vlad glanced at me in surprise and displeasure, and asked, " _William's son?_ Annabelle, please… He's hardly worthy of you! But it seems I will have to have a talk with his father… Boys his age should not be giving 'pet names' or gifts to a young lady like you."

"If you say so, _baba_ ," I replied, smelling the flower again. "But it's just a simple flower, you know..."

"It's how it starts," he grumbles.

I laugh a bit with his reply but then changing the subject, I ask, "Is my mom home already?"

"She should be," Vlad replied with a moment's pause. "She left before I did."

"Oh yeah…?" I reply and my tone hints at him to continue. What were they up to?

Vlad finally grins at me. "You are not getting anything out of me."

I just smile wider.

He suddenly laughs, and ruffles my bangs. "Oh stop. You know I hate that look."

"What look?" I press innocently.

" _That look_ ," Vlad answers, narrowing his eyes playfully at me.

I laugh again, but I soon notice that we are heading down the road to my house. It's actually not that far from Vlad's own home—which is an actual castle! The roads here are long, especially on these typical country roads. But the road to his house was the same as my own, except that he had to take an off road and then his castle was literally alone in the middle of a forest—or it should be a forest by how secluded it was.

For a moment, I thought we were going to his castle; but he made the turn to my own home. When we finally got there, I saw my mom's car parked there.

However, just as my _baba_ turned off his car and we stepped out, my mom came out of the house.

"There you are, my love!" she said with a smile and came up to me to give me a big hug. "Happy birthday, my baby! I love you so much!"

I grinned as I hugged her back. "Thanks, Mom! I love you, too!"

She pulled away and wrapped an arm around me. "Come we have a surprise for you…"

Wait. Did she say 'we'?

My eyes lit up. "What is it?" I ask as I looked between her and Vlad.

"I think it's better to show you," Vlad answered.

"Okay…" I reply, and follow them both.

I smile as I watch my mom whisper something in Vlad's ear and he chuckled. I do not understand how they are not together. They have known each other practically all their lives, and anyone could tell they were so at ease with each other. It was probably why _baba_ tried to avoid being seen with us in public, unless it was a work affair.

Anyone who paid attention would easily be able to see my mom was more to him than his secretary.

It was probably the only reason I sometimes wished my _baba_ wasn't so rich and well-known. Maybe then he would not be so afraid to get close to us.

My thoughts are interrupted when I see a horse trailer with two horses inside.

"Wait…" I say slowly.

I walk up to the trailer, and look in, only to see two of Vlad's horses in them. I recognized his favorite mare, Ginger right away. The other was a white horse called, Ghost. (It was an odd name, I personally thought)

But why had he brought them all the way here?

"I don't get it," I said with a confused frown.

"Well, I know you like going horseback riding; so I figured we could take a ride," my mom said with a small smile. "So, I asked Vlad to bring over two of his horses."

I smile, and reply, "Awesome!" And it was then I also realized they were both dressed in casual clothing ideal for riding.

"Here, let me get them out. They are ready to go," Vlad said. But then he paused and dramatically said, "Oh but wait…! There are three of us… Hmm, and only two horses…."

"That is a problem," my mom agreed.

I raise an eyebrow at their obviously exaggerated comments. Sometimes I could swear they thought I was four and not fourteen.

"Oh I know… We should probably check the stable!" Vlad exclaimed.

"I think we should, too!" my mom agreed with a smirk.

I shake my head. "Fine, I'll go check the stable," I say because it's obvious that's what they want.

I walk over to the closed stable, and pulled it open. Only to freeze…

There in the stable was a young male horse. It was beautiful. He was splotched with white and black, but had a full black mane and tail. This was not one of Vlad's horses.

"No way…," I whispered. I look at my mom. "Is he…?"

"Yours?" she finishes for me. "Yes, darling. He's all yours."

I had always wanted a horse! Our house was built with a stable and even had fenced pasture to keep one But my mom knew from her childhood they were a lot of work; so she had promised me we would get a horse when I was older. I just didn't think the day would come at last.

"Do you like him?" my mom probed at my quiet reaction.

"I love him!" I breathe out before running over to my mom and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course, darling," she answers.

I notice Vlad smiling at us before he clasps his hands together, and says, "Well! Let's get to it then! Still much to do!"

I laugh at his over-excited attitude, but then I quickly run back to the stables and go up to my new horse. The young horse quickly sniffs my hand as I raise it to his nose. I might not have had my own horse until now; but I had been around them since I was a little girl. My grandparents had horses, too. And Vlad, of course, did, too.

But I had never seen a horse as beautiful as this one. I just loved his splotched coloring! And then I suddenly knew what I was going to name him.

"Oreo…" I said with a grin. "Let's go have some fun!"

Took a few minutes, but we were soon on the horses and heading down a walking trail in the area. We took a slow pace for a moment; before I challenged my _baba_ to a race. He was too competitive to say 'no'.

We couldn't go too far though. My mom was carrying a few things on her horse's back; so we had to wait for her.

By the time the sun began to set, we had found a nice place near a creek. We took a small break from riding and enjoyed a picnic dinner. I loved it. The simplicity of such a day was beautiful to me. I could say I was completely happy. Like… for a single moment, life was perfect.

"This is such a nice place, isn't it?" Vlad suddenly asked, and looked towards the arrays of colors reaching towards us in between the trees nearby. It was like there was a rainbow on the ground. The colors the sunset created in the sky and around us was breathtaking.

"Shame you do not have your camera, sweetheart," he said to me.

I sigh wistfully. It really was. I loved taking pictures. It was my favorite thing to do. In fact, I wanted to be a professional photographer when I grew up.

"I forgot all about it," I muttered. Darn, this would have made such a beautiful picture.

"Ah, well… I guess you will have to use this one…," he answered.

I quickly looked at him in time to see him pull out a brand new camera from another picnic basket my mom had brought. But this camera… I had seen this camera online, and It wasn't _any_ camera. It was an exclusive, super expensive, state of the art, completely professional, most powerful lens camera ever! LIKE EVER!

I screamed, and tackled him in a hug.

He gasped as he almost lost his hold on the camera.

"Annie!" my mom exclaims before she burst into laughter.

" _Baba_! Thank you! Oh my gosh! I can't believe you—! I mean, how could—? That camera is like, THE BEST?" I exclaim as I tightly wrap my arms around his neck.

"Well, why don't you use it before I drop it?" he asked with a laugh of his own.

I grin at him before kissing his cheek and then taking the camera from him. Okay, maybe this is why they thought me four years old; because as soon as I sat back down, I began to fiddle with the camera, like a kid plays with their brand new shiny toy.

I barely hear my mom whisper, "Thank you," to Vlad.

I finally can work it enough to get it on, and it takes me little time to figure out the main functions. What can I say? I love cameras. I could probably tell you just about anything on them. So, it wasn't too hard for me to get the camera ready.

My mom and Vlad had been talking before I raise the camera and take a quick picture of them before they can react. This one is going in my photo collection!

I hear them protest, but I just laugh and get up. I look through the lens and begin to capture the area and the beautiful colors of the setting sun. I then take a few pictures of Oreo.

They had been watching me for a few minutes, but they soon began to talk with each other again. I could hear them laughing and teasing each other over mundane things. It made me smile and I snuck a few more pictures of them.

"Annie, come on, let's cut the cake before it gets too dark and we have to head back," my mom says.

I turn and see her bring out a small cake from the basket. I quickly grin and take a picture of it. But then, I pull back to readjust the lens.

As I do, I hear my mom say, "Oh shoot. I didn't bring a lighter…"

I finally look up to tell her not to worry about it; but then I pause when I see the candle on the cake in the shape of the number fourteen is lit, and burning with _pink fire_.

"Uhhh…" I begin confused. I had never seen pink fire before.

Vlad coughs. "This candle… They sure come up with clever things to make them more festive nowadays."

My mom chokes back a laugh for some reason before she tells me to come over. I sit in between them, and Vlad takes my camera for a moment to take a few pictures of me and my mom. But they soon sing me 'happy birthday', and Vlad takes one last picture of me blowing out my candle.

I hug and thank them again, and my mom begins to cut the cake. As she does, I take my camera back, and take a few more pictures.

But as I see my mom give Vlad a piece a cake, I pause with a thought. I look up at my mom and _baba_ , then I glance at Oreo, and finally at the beautiful sunset…. And it hits me.

This… _This right here_ is my perfect birthday. Not because of the nice gifts, but because of the simplicity of the moment.

The fact that I could just be here in such a nice place, surrounded by the two people I loved the most, and a camera in my hand… it's all I needed.

I smile at that before setting a timer on my camera, and setting it down on an angle so it can still capture us.

As it takes a picture of the three of us, I know…

Sometimes the simple things are sweeter…

* * *

 **This one took me... about four hours, including a quick re-read. Hope you liked it! I have another one partly done. I might post it sometime this week. We'll see.**

 **By the way, if you have any suggestions, let me know. But they must be either DoaS related, cannon-EG/CM universe, kay?**

 **I can't guarantee I will make drabbles for all the suggestions. It has trigger my muse, so if it does, you'll see it. lol**

 **Thank you everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: Guardians

**-AU DOAS UNIVERSE**

 **\- four year old Vlad**

* * *

 **Guardians**

* * *

"Falco!" a four year old Vlad called at his companion as he searched around for the ghost falcon. They were playing hide-and-seek on their island home. It was Vlad's turn to 'seek', except… several minutes had passed by and he could not find his friend!

His companion was still a hatchling. His father had given Falco to him a present for his fourth birthday just yesterday.

They had become instant friends. But Falco's parents were still around since his friend still needed to be with them. But that was okay, because Falco's parents lived on the same island. There were many ghost falcons where he lived. It was a very big island with a lot of natural flora. But in the center of it all, was a palace. That was where Vlad lived.

See, Vlad's father was the Head Ancient of the Ghost World. And his mother was the Ghost King's only sibling. His parents had a lot of responsibilities, especially his father. But Vlad was already use to it. It did not bother him too much because his parents loved him and only left him when necessary.

Currently, his father and mother had gone on an important trip; so they had left him at the palace under the care of his Guardian, Horris.

Vlad was always happy to see his guardian. He was a lot of fun. And speaking of his guardian, he needed to get back soon before he noticed he was not in his room where he had last left him!

"Falco, I give up! Come back, please!" the four year old Vlad called worriedly.

Right then, Vlad heard his young friend screech softly.

Alarmed, the young ghost quickly flew forward towards the sound, only to halt at the sight before him.

"Well… Hello, nephew…"

Vlad's core dropped. "Uncle…" He bit his lip as he saw his companion struggling in his uncle's grip. The little ghost bird was so tiny compared to his uncle; and Falco looked very upset at being restrained by his neck.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Pariah asked innocently.

Vlad hesitated. He did not like his uncle too much. He was scary sometimes.

"Yes…," he finally answered. "He… His name is Falco. He's my new companion… Can you let him go now please? He… He is scared."

The King laughed and lifted the little falcon higher to look at him better. "This pathetic creature is your companion? Your father has a feeble imagination! How is this thing supposed to protect you?"

"Ummm," Vlad answered. But he was growing more upset. "Uncle, please—?"

"I have it! Let us be rid of this thing. I will get you a companion worthy of you. How about a dragon ghost? Yes, I am sure I can find one young enough. I will bring him here, and he will be yours to keep. He will serve you. And protect you. What says you, my nephew?"

"But I… I like Falco." Vlad eyes began to swell with tears.

Pariah frowned deeply. "Come here, Vlad."

The boy's eyes widened before he fearfully walked over to his uncle.

"Do you know who I am?"

Vlad nodded. "My uncle."

"And your King. Do not forget that," Pariah said seriously. "And what I say is law. Do you understand?"

Vlad nodded again.

"Then, it is settled. We are getting rid of this scrawny hatchling!"

"No!" Vlad cried out.

"No?" Pariah hissed.

But when the King took a threatening step towards his nephew, the ghost bird in the older ghost's hand reacted, and screeched.

A flash of blue light exploded out of the bird, and the King cried out as he was forced to let go when the ice energy burned his hand.

Falco dropped and quickly ran over to his friend, who wrapped his arms around the bird.

"He… He didn't mean it," Vlad whispered quietly when his uncle glared furiously at the young bird.

"Vlad!"

The boy whimpered at the sound of his guardian's voice, and he quickly called back, "Horris!"

Right then, the cloaked, red-eyed ghost appeared next to the young ghost. "There you are." But he readily frowned at the sight of the Ghost King.

Vlad quickly wrapped his arms around his guardian with sudden relief. He did not like his uncle at all.

"Horris," Pariah said as his angry expression melded into a frown. "I was here to see my sibling. How unfortunate to find you here, for it can only mean my sibling and her mate are not."

"You are correct, my King," Horris answered soberly as he held his shaking protégé against him.

"Hmm…," Pariah answered before lowering his eyes down to his nephew. "That creature with my nephew… "

"That is his companion. And they have formed a strong bond… I hope you can be happy for your nephew. This ghost will always protect him. He will fight for him to the death… As I would…"

Pariah stared at Horris for a long moment before the King chuckled smugly.

"That sounds… acceptable. Although a dragon ghost would be more fitting for him. A ghost with a hot core should have a companion with the same kind of core to assure they can help each other develop their powers… That ghost there has a cold core… It will hinder my nephew's growth."

"I happen to think opposite core types help each other grow stronger… Besides, Vlad has your energy-line, my King. You are powerful… I do not see why he would be any different. Do you not agree?"

Pariah frowned deeply. "I suppose."

But as if suddenly losing interest, the King said, "In any case, my time is short. I best take my leave. Until next time, Horris. And… Vlad?"

The young ghost fearfully looked back at his uncle who smiled at him.

"I will see you soon."

Horris watched as the King vanished in a flash of green flames.

"Did he hurt you, my protégé?" Horris asked quietly.

Vlad pulled away and shook his head. He looked at his companion, and quietly said, "He scared Falco…"

"Do not worry. Falco is a strong youngling. And so are you…"

"He called Falco a weakling…"

Horris knelt down in front of his protégé and further said with a smile, "Your uncle is wrong… You both are strong. And you both must protect each other. And if you are brave, Falco will be, too. He is your companion, your best ally, and friend, Vlad... But you are his guardian. And nothing your uncle can say will break your bond with Falco. Do you understand?"

Vlad smiled and nodded. But right then, Falco came up and nudged his friend.

With a small laugh, Vlad hugged the little falcon. "Don't worry, Falco. I will keep you safe."

Falco chirped and flapped his wings happily.

"Yes, and I will keep _you_ safe," Horris assured the four-year-old, as he pulled him against him. "Even from our King…"

Vlad hugged him tightly, and replied, "I will be a good guardian, like you!"

The older ghost chuckled. "I know you will..."

"Can we go see the Novas?" Vlad suddenly asked with a grin.

Horris smiled. "I would like that, too."

The cloaked ghost took his protégé's hand and flew them towards the outskirts of the island. Falco chirped and followed with them.

Soon, they made it to the edge.

Vlad watched with wonder at the spinning energy clouds in the distance.

"Look Horris! That one is blue!"

Horris glanced at the blue Nova and smiled. "Oh yes, that one is quite rare…"

They and Falco settled down at the edge of the island, and continued to point out the differences between the swirling stars.

"Can you tell me the story again about how our home was made and the Novas?" Vlad asked excitedly.

Horris chuckled. "Of course… Let's see… There were once four Ancients… They were guardians..."

"Like you?" Vlad questioned.

"I think so, yes," Horris answered. "But they were not as lucky as I was."

"Why?"

"Well, because they did not have a protégé as special as you," Horris answered with a grin.

Vlad laughed and hugged the older ghost against his side as he replied, "You are the best guardian, Horris! And we are going to be together forever. Like Falco! And we can watch the Novas every day! And you can tell me stories every day, too!"

"What a grand idea," Horris agreed before he continued to share the story with his protégé.

Neither of them new that that they would indeed sit together to gaze at the Novas for many years to come…


	3. Chapter 3: The Beauty of Time and Order

**CM/EG Time Line**

 **Rated: T (I guess)**

 **I did this one for myself... I regret nothing...**

* * *

"…Long ago, there were two Ancients created to work together to protect Time and Order. But they were created differently down to their very cores to complement each other and to create a balance in Existence and protect it. While the Spirit of Order held a vast amount of wisdom, the Spirit of Time was given a gentle and guiding core. He was the head of their partnership to make sure her gifts did not corrupt her. But one day, the Spirit of Order got tired of being subjected by the Spirit of Time's judgment and made it so that he could no longer control her. So, she had him exiled as an Ancient. And though the consequences of their broken bond can still be felt within Time and Order and their powers were greatly diminished, they both went their own ways… Like the story? Oh, I know you do…"

* * *

 **The Beauty of Time and Order**

* * *

Ruby colored eyes stared at their reflection in the calm stream below. Those eyes were surprisingly full of expression: Curiosity. Wonder…. Confusion.

And yet the owner of such eyes did not know what it all meant. And perhaps she never would…

The Spirit of Order had three forms, each served a specific function. And while she was made wise and powerful, in many ways, she lacked understanding. In fact, her emotions—which were not like human emotions—were barely there.

It was only in her Phoenix form that anything resembling true emotion came to light.

And this is what she examined in her reflection at the moment. She knew she had several forms—much like her male counterpart. But until now, she had not once noticed them. She had never really _looked_ at herself. She had never felt a need to.

She knew her firebird form was powerful. She had seen so many reactions from other spirit and ghost's when they were before her. She was still learning to recognize what their reactions meant, being that she did not understand feelings and emotions. But her soul-mate had attempted to explain that those emotions in other's expressions when they saw her were called 'amazement', 'awe', and… 'fear.'

And although she was trying to learn to recognize these emotions, she did not know how they felt... or what they really meant.

But there was a reason why she was looking at her reflection and trying to understand for the first time. Her counterpart… Her… Clockwork. He had said something to her some time ago. Actually, he had said it to her a few times before… But yesterday, it had felt more significant.

 _"You're beautiful."_

Serenity tilted her head with the memory as she studied her phoenix form some more. What did that even mean? He tried to explain it, but… it did not seem something substantial. How did you define beauty? What made someone 'beautiful'? And why had it… seemed important?

Suddenly, her form dissolved into red ashes before it reformed into her Ancient form. She looked at her reflection briefly and for some reason she felt the need to look away. But when she realized she was shaking a bit, she quickly turned into her humanoid form with a whirl of energy.

She looked back at her refection, and found she could look at it again. She watched herself for what seemed several minutes before she suddenly began gazing around at her surroundings. She… enjoyed it here she supposed. This was her and her counterpart's abode after all. He had once called it beautiful, too.

She could see the grand clock tower in the distance, and it connected to a temple that was filled with natural structures and gardens. There was also a mountain in the distance, and from it, a crystalline river flowed and traveled throughout the island. It divided into streams, like the one she was next to.

"Beautiful," she whispered; but she sounded like a child repeating a word she did not understand. Yet now in her humanoid form, the confusion and wonder from before could not be seen. But somehow… it was still there. Suppressed. Hidden.

She turned back to the stream and looked down at it once more before her long dress dissolved away and she was left in a thin silvery purple undergarment. She looked down at her uncovered feet before looking back at the stream and walking towards it.

It was only about three feet deep, so as she stepped in, only the bottom of her dress-like garment got wet. And yet, she did not seem to mind.

She continued to walk in, but she just stared at her feet as if she had never seen them before.

In some way, she never had.

Serenity suddenly stopped. And her eyebrows furrowed just slightly. She had seen something swim by. A fish? Yes, a fish. She looked past her feet, and finally realized there were more. Many more.

She watched them for a moment before she noticed a large rock in the center of the stream. She walked over to it, and took a seat. She then reached down and dipped her hand in the water. It was cool… and pleasant? Yes, that was the word. She brought it back and watched as the water droplets trickled down her arm.

She followed them all the way to her elbow. But then, continuing to follow the length of her arm, she went up until she started looking at every part of herself. She studied her body, her arms, and even fingers. She looked down at her legs, and then at her feet. Then finally, she reached for her face and touched it.

She suddenly paused when her fingers went through her hair. But the more she _noticed_ herself, the more questions she felt stirred inside of her.

She bent forward slightly to look at her reflection again, and she brought her hand to her mouth. She still didn't understand. If she was wise, then why didn't she understand?

"What are you doing?"

Serenity looked up, though she stayed seated on the rock in the middle of the stream. She stared for a moment at her counterpart. But for once, she was noticing him, too. All his features. All he was.

Clockwork frowned slightly in confusion as his form turned childlike.

"What is wrong, Serenity? What are you doing there?"

Serenity looked at him before she asked calmly, "You think I am beautiful?"

Clockwork's eyebrows heightened, but then he nodded. "Yes."

Serenity glanced over at the tower in the distance before turning her eyes back at her counterpart, and further asking, "And our abode? You say it is beautiful, too."

Clockwork briefly looked around him before he slowly nodded. "Yes, I like to think so."

"Why?"

Clockwork's form changed into his elder form as he asked back, "Why what?"

"Why do you think I am beautiful? What makes me… and this place… beautiful?"

Clockwork studied her for a moment. Sometimes he wondered why his equal had been made how she was… She was powerful, and wise in so many ways. When it came to her duties, there was no uncertainty.

But when it came to the everyday things… when it came to _even them_ …. She did not seem to know anything.

It troubled him sometimes. But… It never really bothered him. He liked teaching her. He liked watching her learn something new, just as he enjoyed learning from her. He liked how she could affect time and him… He liked how he could not predict her as he could with time. It made his existence… meaningful.

Perhaps, more meaningful than his own duty with time did.

Clockwork smiled. "Because you are," he finally answered. "Some things just… are."

Serenity looked back at her reflection. "Is it the way I look? My body? My face?" she pressed. She wanted to understand.

Clockwork chuckled a bit, and she quickly looked back at him. To most, her expression had not changed. But the time spirit knew when his soul-mate was annoyed.

"You are physically beautiful, yes. But that is not why I say you are beautiful, Serenity," he answered.

"Then why?"

Clockwork studied her 'confused' face for a moment before he released his time staff. It stayed up on its own as he removed only his cloak.

He then approached her, and walked into the stream himself. His form turned into his adult form, and suddenly stopped changing. It was only when he was near her that his changes halted.

The boulder was big enough for him to then sit beside her. He looked down at their reflection, not really caring that his clothing was getting wet.

"Look," he told her as he waved at their reflection. "Do you see us?"

"Of course," she muttered.

"And what do you see?" Clockwork then asked her warmly.

"Our legs are getting wet," she answered.

The time spirit laughed. "Yes, and what else?"

"Our reflections in the water," she answered this time.

"Look past what you see physically. Tell me what _you feel_."

But Serenity shook her head. "We do not have feelings. We are spirits."

Clockwork raised an eyebrow. "Of course we have feelings. Just because they are not human-like or ghost-like emotions does not mean we do not have feelings." He suddenly grabbed her hand and their white hues instantly turned gold as he asked her, "Do you feel my hand?"

"Yes," she answered.

"I feel yours, too. Do you see? We feel," he explained to her calmly.

Serenity's eyes widened a bit in understanding.

"You are beautiful, Serenity, because you make me _feel_ whole. You give me purpose. Yes, we were created to protect Time and Order; but we were also created _for each other_. This place… It is beautiful because we built it _together_. It is a reflection of our bond. It is a reflection of how strong we are— _together_."

He then waved back at their reflection in the water, and further said, "Look again. Do you know what I see? I see our unity. Our purpose. I see _us_. And it is beautiful."

The slightest smile curled the order spirit's lips before she looked back at her counterpart, and uttered, "You are beautiful, too, My Clockwork."

Clockwork smiled back at her before he raised their joined hands and opening them up until their palms were touching.

"Watch…," he told her.

And she watched— _and felt_ —how time and order melded inside of them, creating a brighter gold hue around them. Then, it expelled outwards, like a ripple, through their abode and further into the Ghost Zone and all Existence.

In turn, their home glowed with their power; and as the moving clocks in the distance moved at a steady beat, their surroundings flourished all the more.

"Beautiful," they voiced together.

Serenity looked at her soul-mate; and for once, she genuinely smiled. She did not understand why things were the way they were or the whole concept of feelings…

But she now knew what beauty was.

* * *

 **Sorry, I love these two. The whole concept of them. And though they are by our definition 'husband and wife', their bond is not human-like at all. I think that is why I enjoy writing this angle because what is between them isn't your typical romantic relationship.**

 **It is so much more meaningful and significant, and it spreads into their own powers. I don't know. Maybe I'm just a dork. But I enjoy trying to explore their relationship.**

 **I will probably write more of them in the future since I have so much ideas on them which do not fit into my stories.**

 **I am happy. haha. Ta for now.**


End file.
